


What if?

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to kiss Michael, but what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

Gavin looked at Michael, who sat on the couch beside him. They had been playing video games together for most of the day, and the whole time, one thought was stuck in Gavin’s head.  
I want to kiss him.  
It wasn’t an entirely new thought. In fact, it crossed Gavin’s mind quite often. They’d be bantering at work or chilling at home and sometimes the thought was just there. If only Gavin could find the courage to act on it. However, he had to admit, he wasn’t having a very good time of that. What if Michael didn’t like him like that? What if it ruined their friendship? What if -  
“Gav, stop staring. You look like you want to kiss me or something,” Michael interrupted Gavin’s thoughts. Involuntarily, Gavin’s face instantly turned red and he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He looked away from his friend, hoping he wouldn’t notice, but knowing full well he would. Michael gasped beside him.  
“Oh my God, you totally wanted to kiss me!” Michael stated, obviously shocked. Gavin got up from the couch and headed for his room. He didn’t expect Michael to stand up and grab his wrist.  
“Wait!” Michael practically yelped, and Gavin looked at him. They stood a little more than a foot apart, staring at one another.  
“I, uh, kind of wanted to kiss you, too. I mean, if you don’t mind…” he revealed. A noise somewhere between a squeak and a gasp escaped from Gavin’s throat as an expression of total shock covered his features. Before the sentence could truly process in his mind, Michael had pulled him closer by his wrist and kissed him. The contact only lasted a second before Michael pulled away. But for Gavin, that wasn’t nearly enough. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Michael’s, one hand going to his waist and the other slowly sliding into Michael’s messy curls as the space between their bodies ceased to exist. Behind his closed eyelids, Gavin could see fireworks as he kissed Michael. Michael’s hands gripped the back of Gavin’s t-shirt when he snaked his arms around Gavin’s waist. To him, they were like magnets, stuck together by an invisible force as their lips moved in sync. When they pulled away from each other, their foreheads were touching. Gavin’s eyes were still closed. Michael let go of Gavin’s shirt to hold his face in his hands.  
“Hey, did you fall asleep on me, Gav?” he asked. Gavin chuckled and smiled.  
“I’m afraid if I open my eyes, I’ll wake up and find out I’m dreaming,” answered. Michael laughed.  
“Don’t worry. This is the real deal,” he assured Gavin. Finally, Gavin opened his eyes. Michael briefly thought about all of the times he’d caught himself staring into those green eyes. He’d never loved a color more.  
“So, you do want to be my boyfriend, right?” Gavin asked. Michael laughed again, answering “Fuck, yes!” before kissing Gavin again.


End file.
